


The Stars Of The City

by duck_the_goooossseeee



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: AtLA, Avatar, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fluff, Gaang, Minor Angst, y/n
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:28:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25631308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duck_the_goooossseeee/pseuds/duck_the_goooossseeee
Summary: Y/n has lived alone on a torn up house ever since her parents were taken by the fire nation. That is, until the Gaang so rudely barges in. Whilst learning to fight, y/n also must learn the love, angst, and utter butterflies she gets when dealing with none other than Prince Zuko himself.
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Zuko (Avatar)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	1. Right on the doorstep

**Author's Note:**

> *I obviously don’t own Avatar The Last Airbender*  
> This is my first fic so please be nice ♡´･ᴗ･`♡  
> I haven’t watched all of avatar yet so sorry if it’s inaccurate.  
> Ill update of if i get good feedback!  
> *PLEASE REVIEW*

Y/n stumbled down the stairs of the old abandoned house early that morning, eager to get a start on the days activities. Living alone in a house that’s falling apart didn’t propose many “activities” other than gathering food, but y/n made it work. She groggily walked outside until she found bushes of berries that looked familiar. She packed them up and headed home, thinking of the few possibilities to make for breakfast. Of course, she could just have the berries themselves, but y/n needed something to do all day, and what better than cooking? Once home, she started fumbling through the weeks goods for ingredients.   
Let’s see, She thought, bread from a nearby village, unfried dough, month old fire flakes, tea packets, and a cabbage.   
Huh.   
She toasted some bread in the oven and smeared the berries on top. Good enough. Suddenly, a rustling noise comes from outside the house. Y/n hastily grabbed a rusty frying pan. It’s probably just an animal. She thinks to herself, lowering the pan, but then a muffled voice emerges.   
“Guys, I think I found us a place to stay!” An excited girl says. Y/n grabs the pan once again readying it in case the girl was a threat.   
The front door creaked open and revealed 4 young teenagers staring at y/n with blank expressions and open jaws.   
finally one of them spoke.   
“Someone lives here!?” A bald boy with tattoos said.   
“Who are you?” asked an older looking boy, stepping in front of a slightly younger looking girl rather defensively.  
They look related. Y/n assumed.   
“Who are we talking too?” The shortest and youngest looking of the bunch said.   
“Why should I tell you?” Y/n said, attempting to intimidate them.   
The younger sibling of the two stepped forward.   
“I’m Katara from the water tribe,” she began. Y/n recognized the voice from the girl announcing that she found a place to stay. “And these are my friends. That’s Toph, (she’s blind,) My brother Sokka, and Aang.” She said, pointing to each as she went.   
“Uh Katara?” said Aang, the boy with the tattoos, “Maybe your shouldn’t have told her all that.”   
“Hey, at least she didn’t tell her that Aang was the avatar.”   
“Sokka..” Katara said, rubbing her temples.  
“Oops.”   
“Don’t worry, I couldn’t care less about you being the avatar. No offense.”Y/n smiled at Aang. “Thanks for introducing yourselves. I’ve lived here ever since my mother and father were captured by the fire nation. It was our old house. It’s gotten.. a bit run down overtime,” Y/n admitted embarrassingly, “but it’s still home nonetheless.”   
“I’m so sorry that you lost you’re parents. I know how it feels. Sokka and I lost our mother to the fire nation too.” Katara sympathized.   
“Thanks.” Y/n gave Katara a big smile. She liked her.  
“Yeah that’s great and all,” Toph spoke up, “but what’s your name?”   
“Ohhh sorry, i’m a bit reluctant to telling people my name.” y/n blushed. “It’s y/n.”   
“Nice to meet you y/n.” The avatar came up to shake hands with her.   
“I know this is a rude question, but do you mind if we stay here? we’ve been traveling for quite some time.”  
“Of course! It’s not exactly a 5 star hotel though.” Y/n responded.  
“Oh that’s okay, we’ve stayed in much worse conditions.” The group nodded in agreement.  
“There you guys are!” a 5th teen bursted through the doorway. “I caught dinner!” He held up a bag with a squirming fish in it.   
He looked a bit older than everyone else and was certainly taller. He had a large scar on his right eye. The boy locked eyes with y/n.   
He sure was handsome.   
Y/n immediately blushed, hoping no one would notice.   
“I- I’m Z-“ He started regaining his composure. “I’m Zuko.” She sure was pretty. He thought.   
He pushed those thoughts out his head immediately.   
“I’m Y/n.” She responded.   
“What happened to not telling people your name?” Sokka said, rolling his eyes.   
Y/n breezed past his question.   
“Do you guys need blankets or anything? There’s a nearby village we can go to.”   
“No, we all have sleeping bags.” said Katara.  
“But some food would be nice!” Sokka added, looking entranced in his thoughts.   
“Well what are we waiting for? Let’s get a move on! Y/n said, and took one last long look at Zuko before ushering the group out the door.


	2. The city, the sky, and Zuko.

“Nearby!?” Sokka cried. It was almost nighttime now,.  
“Yeah, no offense, but we have a flying sky bison that could’ve gotten us here in 20 minutes.” Said Aang.  
“Well, you should’ve told me that. Here we are.” said Y/n, gently pushing away a draping door of vines to reveal a beautiful moon-lit city. “It’s a hidden gem, but it’s not too big.” she said, smiling at the city.   
“Good enough for me!” Sokka said, running ahead of the group. Katara looked over at Aang’s tattoos, and quickly dragged him off to get a hat.   
“While everyone else is having there fun, i’m gonna actually go get us supplies.” Toph groaned and trudged off, leaving just Y/n and Zuko.   
“And then there were two.” He spoke, playfully smiling at Y/n.   
“Yeah.” She returned, giving him a big grin. “Can I show you something?”   
“Of course.” She tenderly grabbed his hand and took a deep breath, leading him somewhere. She’d never shown anyone this before, but for some reason, she felt- no, she knew that she could trust him. She pulled him threw what felt like a maze of buildings and streets until they stopped behind one.   
“Follow me.” She said as she strategically climbed up the back of the building, onto the roof. She patted a spot next to her once they both made it. It was now completely dark, and the sky was clear.   
“Is this it?” Zuko said, wondering why she just brought him up to an empty roof.   
“Look up.” said Y/n pointing.   
“Wow.” Zuko had never seen this many stars. He looked over at Y/n who had a dazed grin on her face and tears and her eyes.   
“My mother used to bring me up here. She studied astrology and would take me to the places where you could see the particular brightest stars. She said that no matter where she was, I could always come up here and see all the stars at their brightest. I like to think that she’s up there, watching over me.” 

Zuko saw a tear slip from her eye. 

“Isn’t it gorgeous?” Y/n gazed at the stars. She felt like she heard them calling to her, like her mother calling to her. For some reason, they always shone the brightest up here.   
“Yes it is.”   
The sat in silence for a moment before Zuko spoke, but the silence wasn’t heavy or awkward. It just felt like a comforting blanket, keeping the two in a warm balance. “I know how you feel.” He said. “I take after my mother. she was the best mom in the world.”   
“Do you miss her?”   
“Yes.”   
Y/n quietly grabbed his hand, holding it in her lap.   
Zuko didn’t look up, and neither did Y/n, but they both smiled.  
A crash was heard from the village, and they quickly realized Aang had caused some trouble. They ran down from the roof and over to the center of the city, where Katara filled them in on why Aang was getting chewed out by an 80 year old man.   
“He was buying this necklace,” she said as she held up a beautiful sapphire engraved choker, “for me,” she blushed, “and accidentally paid with a token from a game at another village we had been too. Surely no reason to get so mad.” She rolled her eyes as she went over to help sort things out. Sokka and Toph joined them, with one bucket of food and one bucket of supplies.   
“This looks like our queue to go.” said Toph.  
“Looks?” Sokka said jokingly, and Toph responded by slinging him in the arm. Katara came back over, once again dragging a reluctant Aang by the arm.   
“Aang? Do you maybe have that bison whistle still?” said Sokka with pleading eyes. Aang pulled out the whistle with a nod and soon they were loading onto Appa, flying above the city and below the sky. 

Y/n caught Zuko staring at the stars at few times, but how could he not?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t know how to feel about this chapter but it was just ~bonding time~  
> also sorry it’s kinda short oops  
> Please review!!


	3. Seashells and Apples

Y/n stared out on the horizon with the rising sun in front of her. With the birds chirping she smiled to herself. She finally had friends.

“Goooooood mooorning!” Sokka said in a sing song voice, dancing out onto the front porch of the house where y/n was.  
“Someone’s happy” she remarked.  
“Well it’s not everyday we actually get to stay somewhere without getting chased by people who want to murder us.” y/n giggled. “now let’s go get something to eat.” 

Y/n and Sokka walked into the big room where everyone had slept. Everyone was up getting ready expect Toph, but Momo jumped onto her and took care of that.  
“What does everyone want for breakfast?” y/n asked, rummaging through the bucket of food they brought home from the village.   
“What do we have?” replied Katara, who was finishing fastening her hair loopies in place.   
“A lot.” said y/n grabbing and biting into an apple.   
“I’ll take one of those.” Toph said from the bed, and y/n threw her an apple.   
Katara came over to the bucket, finding some bread and eggs and heading off to the kitchen to make a sandwich.   
“Zuko?” y/n said, wondering where he had gone.   
“I’m not hungry.” he replied, slumping out of the bathroom.   
“You have to eat something.” reinforced y/n, handing him an apple.”  
“I don’t like apples.” he said coldly, brushing y/n aside.  
“Yes you do” Aang butted in, “Just last week you-“  
“Aang.” Zuko gave him a glare.   
“Uhh do you need some coffee or something Zuko?” Katara laughed, emerging from the kitchen. She offered half of her breakfast sandwich, which he declined and sat down on a couch across the room.

Later that day, Katara took Aang to a nearby river to brush up on his water bending, and y/n tagged along.  
“My mother was a water bender,” she said, sitting down a rock on the edge of the river. “I’m not. As far as I know. I never really got to figure out much of that.”   
“There could be something there.” Katara replied, “come into the river.”   
Y/n shrugged and took of her top, wading over to Katara and Aang. “Just pull and push the water, like this,” she said, doing it flawlessly.  
Y/n focused as hard as she could.   
And nothing happened.  
“Guess i’m not a water bender.” she said, scratching her head and walked back over to reclaim the spot on the rock. “Do you know what was up with Zuko this morning?” she asked abruptly.   
“To be honest,” Katara looked up from her bending, “I don’t know.”  
“Yeah. I would say that’s just Zuko, which it is, but normally he’s not that bad.” Aang added.   
Y/n looked at the ground and picked up a shell.   
“Do you think he would like this?”  
“No”  
“Aang.” scolded Katara “It’s worth a shot.” she smiled.   
Y/n stuffed it in her pocket. “Let’s head home.”

Y/n found Zuko sitting on the front porch of the house.  
“Hey.” she said, sitting down next to him.  
“Hey.” He returned with a slight smile.   
“This is for you.” y/n pulled the shell out of her pocket, and placed it in the palm of Zuko’s hand.   
“What’s it for?”   
Does he really not get what a gift is? Y/n thought.   
“I thought it was pretty.”   
“Oh.” he smiled. “Thank you”.   
He pulled Y/n in for an awkward hug. She wrapped her arms around him, probably getting too intimate than what Zuko would’ve liked.   
Y/n pulled back after a minute. “I thought it might cheer you up after this morning.” she said with a hint of annoyance peeking through.   
“Sorry bout that. I had a headache. Must’ve been something I ate last night.” He blushed.   
“Just know you can always talk to me.” Y/n placed a warm hand on his shoulder and he pulled her in for another hug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’ll get a bit more interesting in the next few chapters  
> ( ˘ ³˘)♥︎  
> please review!!


End file.
